


Fame

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Videos don't upload themselves. They don't go to YouTube asking to be published. In case you didn't know: someone has to actively do that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fame

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess it's a romantic pairing if you want it to be. If not, it's still friendship, innorite?

 

“I can't believe it, Abs. I cannot the hell believe you did that!”

Tim paced the floor in Abby's lab. His cheeks were flushed and his palms were sweaty, but worse than his physical reaction was the spark inside that couldn't decide whether it wanted to become a full-blown blaze or dissolve into embers.

“That's … high treason!”

“High treason?” Abby's pigtails bounced with a quick shake of her head. “Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?”

“No. No, I really don't think so.”

“Look, it's not like I planned it that way. These things … they just happen.”

Spinning around, Tim threw his hands up in disbelief. “They _just happen?_ ” he snapped. “These things don't _just happen,_ Abby. They don't. Videos don't upload themselves. They don't go to YouTube asking to be published. In case you didn't know: someone has to actively do that.”

“Let me be very clear: I did _not_ upload your tape to YouTube.”

“Then how did it get on there?”

Biting her bottom lip, Abby looked at her feet. “Maybe … I don't know … Online storage isn't really that safe, I guess.”

“Abby!”

“Listen.” She met Tim's eyes again. “I'm sorry it leaked. I really am. I'll take it down, and that's that. Okay? Can we forget about this? Please?”

Giving her an incredulous look, Tim sank back against Major Mass Spec. “Sometimes, I really doubt your state of mind. No offense.”

“I'm perfectly sane. Thanks for your concern.”

Tim heaved a sigh, but remained quiet; he couldn't think of anything else to say at this point. He'd have to clean up that mess ASAP, but for all his intelligence, he failed to figure out how. While deleting the video would be a good first measure, the damage had already overwhelmed him. Tony knew. Ziva knew. _Everyone_ knew.

When he looked at Abby again, she gave him an impish grin.

“If nothing else, you're famous now. That is something, right?”

“Famous?” Tim repeated dully.

“A simple 'thank you' would suffice.”

Tim's frown morphed into a saccharine smile. “Oh. Sure. Of course.” He closed the distance between them to squeeze Abby's shoulders. “Thank you, Abs. Thank you for making me a YouTube star. That's all I ever wanted. I can't thank you enough.” He kissed her on the cheek. “Now, if you want to excuse me? I am going to attempt to drown myself.”

“Stop acting as if I showed your dick on YouPorn.”

“Abby!”

“All right. All right.” She tilted her head to the side. “I'll delete that one before it can leak, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NCIS Drabble, challenge 434: YouTube.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
